Problem: Simplify the expression. $(3a^{4})(a^{3}-4a^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 3 a^4 ( a^3) + 3 a^4 (-4 a^2) $ Simplify. $3a^{7}-12a^{6}$